warrior cats my own story oneshots
by Heartleaf75391
Summary: hi there! this is a story with multiple oneshots about warrior cats my own story, my own warrior cats series. there will be a lot of different genres, but i won't do horror. updates on sunday's 3
1. Chapter 1 a play!

Warrior cats my own story oneshots: chapter one; a play?! (genres: friendship, humor, action and slight mentions of romance rating:k+)

_**Authors note: okay, this may seem like a verry bad story, but this is my verry first fanfic. So please go easy on me =) I actually own warrior cats my own story and the characters! :3 but I don't own warrior cats, what it is based on. That belongs to erin hunter.**_

It was quiet in the meadowclan. Unlike most of the time, only few apprentices and warriors were in the camp; the rest had leaved in order to learn flameclan a lesson; they had stolen their prey multiple times, and would not stop it with a warning. And as if it wasn't already hard enough for the clans to survive in the middle of leafbare, when the prey was scarce, the danger of a war with their fellow warrior clans was lurking around every corner. Heartpaw, Sugarpaw, Dawnpaw and Moonpaw were each resting in their respective nests in the apprentice hollow; they had just returned from a hunting patrol, and they had been lucky: Dawnpaw had managed to catch a verry big vole, despite it being winter and snowing, and Sugarpaw had caught a shrew. Heartpaw did also catch a squirrel. Moonpaw managed to catch a small robin. Now the four were bored and didn't really know what to do. 'Hey, did you know that the twolegs have a special holyday around this time?' Heartpaw spoke up. 'Yeah, you're right Heartpaw' Moonpaw began. 'I believe it's called Christmas' 'Bohoo! Twolegs and their stupid holydays! Dawnpaw whined. 'it may seem that way to us, but maybe it's normal to them ….' Sugarpaw filled him in. 'I'm surprised you even know what twolegs are, Dawnpaw …' Heartpaw teased.' 'oh right, what are they again?' 'forget I said anything!' Heartpaw sighted annoyed. 'so …' Sugarpaw inquired. 'What shall we do?' 'I don't have a clue …' Moonpaw sighted. 'Hey, Moonpaw, how come you've been become more cheerful than normal lately?' Heartpaw asked. 'I love the winter.' He replied simply. 'I'm glad!'Heartpaw and Sugarpaw said at the same time with a smile. Dawnpaw just nodded approvingly. 'now, more important ….' Dawnpaw continued on. 'what will we be doing?' everyone in the hollow went silent at that question, and all four apprentices seemed deep in thought suddenly. Then Sugarpaw spoke up. 'how about we do a play for the clan once they get back?' they all agreed to it, and then silence fell upon them once again. 'but,' Heartpaw began, 'What kind of play will we be doing?' 'what about the snow warrior?' Dawnpaw suggested. At that he received a paw in his face from Heartpaw. 'You really have no damn brain, have you Dawnpaw?' she sighted. 'that play will take hours to perform! And it's boring!' after that it was quiet again. Suddenly Indigopaw spoke up. 'I might have an idea.' She began. 'Me, Bunnytail, and Twigpaw could join in, and we could do the frozen lake!' Moonpaw grinned. 'Yeah! That could be so fun! There is so much action in it!' Sugarpaw looked ready to gag. 'No way! I hate action!' Heartpaw laughed, then sighted dreamingly. 'there is romance in it to!' 'and Humor!' Dawnpaw decided. 'Although I have no idea what humor exactly is …' Moonpaw just sighted, and the girls chuckled lightly. 'but the frozen lake is a great play! We do it!' Heartpaw said after she was done laughing. 'And you, Bunnytail and Twigpaw really should join in!' Dawnpaw meowed, as if reading Heartpaw's mind

They were sitting in the grass. The snowing had stopped, and it was about one hour later. They were deciding who would play which part. 'Heartpaw, you would be perfect for the part of Gentlebreeze!' Indigopaw said, planning on playing matchmaker again soon. 'Yeah! Your personality fits her really well!' Sugarpaw supported her. 'Okay, okay I'll take it …'Heartpaw pouted. 'I want Lightningstar, because he's the hero!' Dawnpaw practically shouted. 'Sure!' Indigopaw smiled. these dense little brats, of which one was her little brother, really needed a push in the right direction, so why not let them play a couple? She thought. Soon everyone had a part. Sugarpaw was Flowerpaw, a apprentice who was in danger, Moonpaw was Cloudrain, a nice warrior who comforted Flowerpaw, Indigopaw was Rainbowwing, a warrior from starclan, and Twigpaw and Bunnytail were rouges. Heartpaw was Gentlebreeze, a female warrior, , and Dawnpaw was Lightningstar, the leader of the Cherryclan, who had a crush on Gentlebreeze. 'Now all we need to do is practice for a bit' Indigopaw said after they were done with dividing the roles.

Apparently flameclan had been prepared for an attack, because when Rosestar and the rest of her attacking patrol arrived on the other side of the border, something grabbed her in the neck. She sat her claws in the creature, and shook it off. Man, what were those warriors weak, not that she cared anyway, like anyone would give a crap about a rival clan who had gone against the warrior code learned to them by starclan and passed to each generation. Their leader, the cousin of her loyal deputy Greenfang, had made this clan into what it was now; a worthless bunch of weak, but vicious warriors, that had no respect for anything at all. That was why Ragestar must be exiled from the forest: to prevent a useless war between the three clans. This chaos was to blame on him. Not on Greenfang, not on Icestar, not on her, and not on anybody else. She easily shook off one of the other warriors. They really were weak! She wondered just how selfish Ragestar must be, in order for this to happen to his clan. As for himself, he was nowhere to be seen. 'We won't let you intruders come on our territory! One screeched bravely, despite being at a disadvantage in fightable members already Rosestar stuck her paw in his neck. 'Tell me where your doomed leader is, or you will be sorry! 'she angrily whispered in his ear. The warrior just smirked 'just let me tell you that wherever he is, you can't do a thing anymore to stop him …'

Sugarpaw was wavering, acting like her character, Flowerpaw, had just fallen on the ice, and Twigpaw was making it look like he pounced on her. Sugarpaw cringed in fake pain and fell over. Moonpaw was acting like his character, Cloudrain, was struck in the ice, helplessly, and wanting to help Flowerpaw. Then Indigopaw jumped from the tree elegantly, and said in a sweet angelic voice, which made Twigpaw almost faint, 'oh, why must you keep fighting, why? Can't the cats from the forest get along? Even rouges? I have the ability to see everyone's hearts, and I seen that your heart isn't rotten yet, flash, you can still be saved from the darkness of the evil side, sweetie …' at this point Twigpaw actually fainted, even though he must have glared at her. After healing him at sunflower's hollow they tried again. He, though with a lot of effort, finally managed to glare at her and the scene went along smoothly. Then they went to the last scene of the play. 'Oh, I can't thank you enough for letting us realize who we really are, Rainbowwing …' Twigpaw breathed, acting like the rouge flash. 'it wasn't me, it was you, who realized your true selves. Flash and Color …' Indigopaw replied, totally lost in her act. Now it was time for Bunnytail to make it look like he attacked everyone, and so he did, and the others made it look like they fainted 'Aren't they fainted for real?' Sugarpaw said teasingly. 'No! we aren't!' Twigpaw and Indigopaw yelled, losing their act. 'Stt! Flash and Rainbowwing aren't supposed to talk here!'Heartpaw whispered. And the two friends quickly shut their mouths. Then Dawnpaw walked up. 'You are still evil! Color! It's about time I take you out!' he yelled, playing Lightningstar, and leaping on him. At last it was time for Heartpaw to show up again. She acting like her character, made it look like she healed flah and Rainbowwing, and dragged Color away. Then also Sugarpaw and Moonpaw came up, Sugarpaw making it look like Flowerpaw is supporting Cloudrain, because he is only just freed from the ice. She looked up at him, making his heart race. _How can this be? _He thought. _I have only just gotten over Heartpaw! Don't tell me I'm falling for someone else already! And her sister of all of the clan! _He smiled. He was practically getting himself worked up about nothing at all ~! When he looked up he saw Heartpaw and Dawnpaw arguing about something. He inwardly smiled. _Just when are they going to realize th- _suddenly the whole atmosphere changed. The camp walls opened and revealed Ragestar -the way to ambitious leader of the flameclan_- _how he even became a leader in the first place was a giant mystery to them, but all 9 cats that were still in the camp knew for sure; they had to defeat this monster as soon as possible. Heartpaw opened up the attack, taking him by surprise, and knocking him down. But before long he stood again, and decided to attack Bunnytail while they didn't realize it themselves, Indigopaw and Twigpaw had moved closer together out of fear. Now Dawnpaw and Sugarpaw pounced him at the same time, knocking him back and making an opening for Twigpaw and Bunnytail to attack. By now they had weakened their enemy quite a bit now snowstorm attacked, but also hurt himself by being knocked back by the significant reaction of Ragestar. But now he was distracted just long enough for Sugarpaw to take a hold of his neck, and while he couldn't move Moonpaw attacked him, while at the same time Sugarpaw jumped up and slashed her claws, and now according to their quickly made up plan, Heartpaw and Dawnpaw delivered the final blow, knocking him out cold. Then snowstorm dragged him outside the camp, and Heartpaw and Dawnpaw high-fived in happiness, and somehow Bunnytail and Sugarpaw had managed to push Twigpaw and Indigopaw into an embrace, and both were blushing, head like a tomato. Heartpaw, Dawnpaw and Moonpaw just laughed their heads off. The one and only matchmaker in the clan was being paired up herself! Only to quickly stop when Indigopaw shot them a death-glare.

Hours ago the rest of the clan had arrived back in the camp, and while they told them about successfully defeating the rest of flameclan our heroes told them about defeating Ragestar, which they could barely believe. And now they were performing the play. They were at the verry ending, and everything had gone smoothly thus far. Even Twigpaw had not fainted at the scene with Rainbowwing! Finally! The forest is peaceful again! Heartpaw cheered, playing Gentlebreeze, and holding Dawnpaw's, or his name in the play, Lightningstar's tail withhers. In the play they had just confessed to each other. Moonpaw and Sugarpaw's roles, Flowerpaw and Cloudrain, had also gotten closer along the story. Now everyone was cheering along with Heartpaw.

_But little did they know that their story had more than just the peaceful forest in common with the play's …. _

_**Authors note: the end of the first one shot! What do you think? Please review! **____** updates every Sunday!**_


	2. Chapter 2 dawnpelt's story

'Um … are you sure we are going the right way?' 'Of course we are! Do you doubt me that much?

Heartpaw and Moonpaw were walking along a small, sandy road, and Heartpaw was having inner arguments about whether to trust the dark-gray tom or not, of course, they were friends, _verry good_ friends, but that was not what was troubling her. They had been walking around the forest for hours now, and were totally lost. Moonpaw wasn't trying to get them lost on purpose, was he?

'Rosestar gave us the task to search for herbs, _**NOT**_ get us lost in this maze of a forest for hours!' Heartpaw grumbled, obviously annoyed. 'When she gave us the task, she never said it would be this hard!' Moonpaw shot back. This was getting really annoying. Why didn't Rosestar pair her up with Sugarpaw, Or Dawnpelt? They should at least have an idea of what they were doing!

'Moonpaw, she sent us away yesterday evening! By now they're probably already worried about our safety, and you're just standing there like that! I can't believe I even agreed to pair up with a selfish idiot like you! Even the dumbass Dawnpelt is smarter than you in these situations! I'm starting to think that you either never really pay attention to your surroundings, or, you try to get us lost on purpose!

Moonpaw stopped in the middle of the sentence, and when she finished talking, he countered: 'Oh, so the only ones you care about are the brown warrior and you stupid sister?! I bet that if I would die, right here, right now, you wouldn't even give a crap! I'm outta here, you can find your way yourself if you're oh-so-smart! I hate you Heartpaw! I hate you!' he finished saying before walking away. Heartpaw just stood there in shocking silence.

I never said I didn't care about him …. She thought. It was just that … she just thought that her sister and best friend were more trustworthy, because she had known them much longer than Moonpaw, mainly because he was always so quiet, that was why seeing this other side of him was extra shocking right now

… whatever. If he wanted to be this way, it was fine by her. She thought. It was not like she cared that much if people were being over dramatic. She then began to search for her way back to the camp, which she, surprisingly enough, found quite easy to find. When she stood in front of the main entrance of the camp, however, she saw something quite surprising. The mood in the camp was a bit ….sad … it was never like that!

Normally the troublemakers Twigheart and Bunnytail would go real crazy, and cause a lot of trouble, which made nearly the whole clan laugh and joke around for a bit too. But now … they were split up, and they were staring at their paws, and a painful silence. Not even indigostripe was around them! The young warrior would always hang out with those two, and Heartpaw and Sugarpaw had came to know that she had been crushing on the olive eyed tom for a while now …. So what could possibly be the reason for everyone being like this?

When she stepped through the with flowers decorated gate, she got the hang of it; Rosestar had just ended a clan meeting. _Had someone died?_ Shivers went through her body at the thought alone. Still wanting to know what was going on here, however, she decided to walk up to Rosestar and ask what had happened. Moonpaw had still not returned to camp, she saw. _was he really that bad of a navigator? Or had something bad happened to him?_ She shook the thought off, and went to ask her question.

'Hi Rosestar!' she said. 'Hi Heartpaw …' Rosestar said with a sad smile. Heartpaw instantly knew something bad was going on, probably involving her. 'What happened?' she asked. 'I think it's better you see for yourself …' Rosestar whispered. 'Follow me, but I must warn you, this will be quite the shock …'

Heartpaw's belly instantly began doing all kinds of gymnastic, so nervous was she. _Had something happened to Sugarkit? Or someone else? _And a certain someone was in the back of her head at that moment, but she couldn't remember who it could possibly be. The whole clan but Moonpaw had been sitting in the camp when she came back.

_WAS it Moonpaw? _ She thought, her belly doing a weird flip-flop this time. It wasn't. this was the last person she expected to happen something to. But right … who was it again? She couldn't remember his name for some reason … 'Hello Heartpaw' he said with a sad smile. I guess you know that I have a whole lot to explain? He had. Suddenly she remembered his name.

'Dawnpelt?!' he lightly chuckles at her mention his name like that, but then he went looking serious again more serious than she had anybody else look in her whole life … at the thought of what of a hell should be wrong to make him be serious, her stomach began a gymnastics routine again for the third time in not even 5 minutes.

'what Is wrong?' he looked verry sad, before clearing his troath, and beginning to speak. 'You remember when you were born right?' Heartpaw nodded. Dawnpaw had been two moons back then. _And how for the love of god did he learn to speak so wisely?!_ She thought.

'well' he swallowed before continuing on 'the truth is that I wasn't in the clan until you were about three moons old …' he explained. Heartpaw gasped. 'you see, I manipulated the clan into believing that I was born here, but that isn't true at all. I was born in the far way Savanneclan, but that clan abandoned me. That is also the reason that the color of my pelt is a bit off …'

'you're lying …' 'huh?' 'you heard me dawnpelt! That story is probably just one you made up on the spot, just to impress the clan or something!' she shouted. 'You're horrible! The only damn thing you care about is yourself!' 'that's not true at all! You're the one here that's selfish! Not me!' 'Right … then how for god's sake do you explain this Dawnpelt, this?!

' 'why do I have to explain! I was already explaining my past, even though it was verry painful, but if you just say I'm lying like that, then I don't care explaining it anymore! I'm trying to settle things here, but if you don't want to, then so be it! heartpaw's eyes shot open of shock. Oh great … now she was embarrassed! She didn't even want to say all of that! It just came out of her mouth, she had no control of it at all!

_Now even my best friend is mad at me… how many friends do I have to lose today?!_ She thought desperately. 'I-I'm so sorry, I didn't even want to say all of that .. it was just unbelievable … she whispered the apology. 'I accept your apology, but can you please just listen to me now? Dawnpelt asked. 'Okay …'

You already know about the clan that abandoned me. He swallowed. After that I went to wander around aimlessly around different landscapes for days. And then I even got caught in a foxtrap! But then a came across a warrior from your clan, who was so nice that she saved me from it. and after a lot of explaining, they decided to give me a chance in this clan, and I tried to be as cheerful as possible, but I ended up hypnotizing all of you guys into thinking that I was born here, but today, it seems like the spell was broken …

then the unpredictable happened; he burst into tears. 'i-im so sorry Heartpaw, you're my best friend, having to hear something like this ….. it must be horrible…' he sobbed. Heartpaw gave him a verry sad smile. 'I forgive you, since you just forgave me my mistake, it would be unfair if I didn't, right?' he smiled at that and nodded 'Thanks … for having friends like you in meadowclan …..'

then Sugarpaw and Moonpaw walked in. 'we were hiding not far from here, and heard every single thing!' Moonpaw teased. 'It looks like 2 cats here really like each other~!'Sugarpaw went on. Dawnpelt slightly blushed, but that went unnoticed by the others. 'Yes! You're right! Heartpaw agreed. Moonpaw looked confused, and Sugarpaw wolf-whistled.

'but they're definitely Sugarpaw and Moonpaw. Now it was the turn of Sugarpaw's head to turn into an overripe tomato _fast._ Moonpaw just dropped to the floor, already seeing something like this coming, and the other two laughed their heads off, seeing the light gray apprentices face. 'Not funny!' Sugarpaw pouted. Oh, yes it is!

Authors note: what do you think? Please review!


End file.
